


A Boat By Any Other Name

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam wants to take John for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boat By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Boat By Any Other Name  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 175  
>  **Summary:** Cam wants to take John for a ride.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Beautiful Pictures](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1065821.html) at 1_million_words

“What do you think?”

“It’s a dinghy.” John eyed the dark red boat in front of him. He wasn’t sure what Cam had in mind and usually he was up for pretty much anything but he really wasn’t sure about this. It didn’t even look watertight.

Cam really didn’t like the term ‘dinghy’ It was too much like dingy. And this beautiful piece of craftsmanship was anything but dull. “It’s a sloop.”

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

He didn’t answer but shot John a look from beneath his lashes. “I thought we could take it out for a spin.”

“You want us to go out in the middle of the ocean in a din... this boat?”

Cam nodded his head eagerly. “It’ll be fun.” At the dubious look on John’s face he quickly added, “We’ll be alone with no interruptions.”

He had barely finished speaking before John was climbing aboard. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get out of here.”

Without a word, Cam ducked his head to hide his grin and quickly climbed aboard.


End file.
